Game of Thrones: Growing Fast
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Teenage Ned/Cat modern AU, the happy couple find themselves facing trials when, at the age of seventeen, Cat finds herself pregnant with Ned's child; she is afraid, both of her family and Ned's family and how they'll react, especially as Ned's have to already deal with a sudden teen pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: Growing Fast**

Chapter 1 of my new Game of Thrones story, decided to do a Ned/Cat teenager modern AU, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The seventeen year old auburn haired, blue eyed girl groaned as she recovered. She had just thrown up into the toilet, for probably the third time that day.

' _Urgh, what is wrong with me…I don't, this just happened all of a sudden, but how…'_ She thought mournfully. _'Am I sick; I don't have any of the usual symptoms of sickness, just…throwing up.'_

She groaned again but nothing happened, to her relief. She flushed the toilet and shook her head. She checked herself in the mirror, rinsed her mouth out and looked again; she was looking paler than usual.

She sighed sadly. _'Great, now what, how could this happen, what is wrong with me…Urgh.'_

She jumped at the knock at the door. "Cat, is everything alright?"

She cleared her throat before answering. "Everything, everything's fine dad."

Hostor didn't sound too convinced, but he left and she breathed a sigh of relief. The girl was Catelyn Tully, eldest daughter and child of Hostor Tully, the governor of the Riverlands, the central region of the land of Westeros.

Her mother was sadly dead, her only other family aside from her father was her Uncle, Brynden, and her younger sister, fifteen year old Lysa and younger brother twelve year old Edmure.

She left the bathroom, thinking and fretting to herself.

' _How long have I felt like this…people are starting to notice?'_ She wondered. _'Gods, just the other day, Ned asked me if I was okay, he saw how pale I looked; did he guess I'd thrown up…?'_

Ned was her boyfriend, Seventeen year old Eddard Stark, the second son and second eldest child of Rickard Stark, the governor of the North, the largest region in Westeros. They had been dating for almost a year now, before that, she had dated his older brother Brandon. Things didn't work out between her and Brandon, they were just too different.

It was during that time she grew closer to Ned, but it was almost six months from her break-up with Brandon before she and Ned started dating.

Thinking about him caused her to realize something. _'Wait, I've felt like this, ever since that time Ned and I…?'_

She blushed at the memory; before suddenly, a thought occurred to her; one which scared her considerably.

' _Gods no, it can't be…please, not that…'_ She almost panicked.

Her mind raced with the implications; it was a scary thought, could she possibly be pregnant? She thought back desperately to that time when she and Ned made love; it had been their first time, both of them. Yet she was sure they had been protected; but now, looking back, she found she couldn't really remember.

She almost burst into tears, due to how scared she felt. _'If I ask Ned, he more than likely won't remember either…Oh Gods, this is so messed up, what if I am, what have I done, what will happen to me, to Ned…To us.'_

She immediately hurried to her room and barricaded herself inside.

Sometime later, Cat was still sitting on her bed, rocking back and forth, tears spilling from her eyes. She knew she had to be sure, but she couldn't bring herself to even think about going to buy a test. She was too scared of what the result might be.

' _What do I do…What do I do?'_ She wondered in dismay. _'I can't keep hiding this; I need to, I need to figure something out.'_

But no matter how hard she thought, no answers came to Cat; leaving her more scared than ever. She was so wound up in her thoughts that the knock on her bedroom door made her jump.

"Cat." She heard her sister's voice calling out.

Cat bit her lip but replied. "Come in Lysa."

The door opened and Lysa Tully stepped in; aside from her hair being a different shade of auburn and being surprisingly more developed than Cat, despite being younger, Lysa looked so much like her older sister. The moment Lysa saw Cat and her obvious distress she hurried over to her.

"Cat; what's wrong?" She asked, worry colouring her tone.

Cat bit her lip and shook her head. "I can't say."

Lysa narrowed her eyes a bit at that. "What, c'mon, surely you can tell me, I'm your sister."

Cat let out a shuddering gasp; but knew it was going to come out anyway, she might as well tell someone, why not Lysa.

"I…I think I might be pregnant." She whispered.

Lysa froze, staring at her with wide eyes.

There was a long silence before Lysa found her voice.

"So-so-so, you and-and…" She stammered; Cat nodded. "The two of you…and now you think you might be…"

Cat nodded again and Lysa let out a slow breath. "Okay, you _think_ , you don't know for sure?"

"I can't…I can't go buy a test, I just can't, I'm too scared." Cat admitted at last.

To her surprise, Lysa grinned. "Cat; this is why the Gods invented little sisters."  
"Huh?"

"I'll go buy one for you." Lysa offered.

Catelyn froze. "What, Lysa, no, I couldn't ask…"

Lysa casually waved her hand. "It's nothing, besides, if you're worried about Dad finding out, he's not here."

Cat couldn't think of any other argument so she reluctantly agreed and waited while Lysa left. All the same, the waiting made her mind race even more. She began to worry about what would happen if she was pregnant.

How she would tell Ned, how would he react, what about the rest of the family, their reactions, Ned's family? It was well known the Starks were currently facing pressure of their own, due to Ned's younger sister's teenage pregnancy; if the result was positive, Cat was only going to add to their problems.

These thoughts raced through her mind so many times, Cat was afraid she had gone crazy by the time she had taken the test and anxiously awaited the result. Lysa sat with her as they waited; Cat trying to look anywhere but at the waiting test; at least until the timer signalled it was time and she stood up, shakily picking up the test.

"It's gonna be okay Cat." Lysa told her. "No matter what, I'm with you."

Cat nodded and finally looked at the result, her emotions overwhelmed her and she burst into tears, hugging Lysa desperately. Lysa returned the hug, doing her best to calm her sister. The test fell from Cat's limp hand, landing face up, showing the small pink plus sign for all to see.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: Growing Fast**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed her :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
WeylandCorp4: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, wait and see what happens; glad you liked that bit though.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, yeah, well, we can only wait and see.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, hope you enjoy this chapter too :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Catelyn was still in shock, trembling, unsure what to think, say or do. She had just discovered the truth; she was pregnant; pregnant with her boyfriend's child. She was only seventeen, still in high school, but was pregnant. Lysa bit her lip as she tried to calm Catelyn, gently rubbing her back, holding onto her hand.

"Lysa, what, what am I gonna do, I can't…" She choked out.

Lysa shook her head. "Cat, calm down, just take a deep breath, we have to work through this rationally."

Cat wanted to scream, to shout; but instead, she did as Lysa said and took several deep breaths, gradually calming down.

"Now, what exactly do you intend to do?" Lysa asked. "Are you gonna keep the baby?"

Catelyn nodded, suddenly frantic again. "What, of course, Lysa, I can't just…that's murder."

Lysa nodded again. "Of course, of course; I understand. Now…this obviously isn't gonna stay secret forever, so…"

Catelyn tensed again as she realized Lysa was right.

"Oh Gods, how…what am I gonna say to…to everyone?" She vocalized her panic.

Lysa stood up, helping Cat stand as she spoke. "Now Cat, one step at a time…Right now, your number one priority should be obvious."

Cat realized immediately what she meant. "Of, of course, I need, I need to tell Ned."

She thought carefully, trying to figure out how to do it. Nothing special came to her, so she was left with only one option really; she'd call him, arrange to meet and simply tell him, face to face.

Catelyn sat on the bench at the park, fidgeting awkwardly. She was waiting for her boyfriend to arrive; she carefully checked her watch, it wasn't time yet. She therefore wasn't worried; she knew Ned well and when he wasn't on time, he was early. Finally he arrived; she smiled when she saw him. Like her Ned was seventeen; with the typical features of his family; brown hair, grey eyes and a long narrow face.

As was typical for Ned, he was dressed up well, even though it was a weekend and many people dressed casually. He smiled too when he saw her; replacing his usual serious look. That was something that always amazed her, Ned was usually quiet and sometimes sombre. But around her he changed, becoming more open, smiling easily and actually, at times, acting more teenager than adult.

He soon reached the bench and sat down, leaning in to kiss her. She kissed him back and they parted.

"Hey Cat, what's up?" He asked. "I was surprised when you called me out of the blue like that?"

Cat nodded and bit her lip. "Ned I…I have something I have to tell you. It's; it's not easy but…"

She saw Ned tense and she was afraid again.

He seemed to be weighing his options before speaking again. "Cat?"

"Ned, I…I'm pregnant." She said at last, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I…"

Ned sat, stunned and Cat was afraid, too afraid, before he could reply, she stood up and ran, not hearing him calling after her as he recovered.

* * *

Eddard walked home in a daze; he was still unsure what to think or do. He had just heard from his girlfriend that she was pregnant. That one time they had sex, when neither of them could remember using protection, and she was pregnant.

' _I, I got my girlfriend pregnant; Gods…She didn't even wait for me to say anything, Cat, are you really that scared?'_ He thought sadly. _'Gods and now I have to…What's dad gonna say; things are already difficult for our family.'_

Preparing himself for the inevitable; Ned entered the house and was greeted almost at once by his younger brother, Benjen.

"There you are, Ned, Dad was wondering where you disappeared to." He said.

Ned bit his lip. "Thanks for letting me know Benjen…I better; I better go and see him."

Benjen could see Ned was troubled and simply nodded before heading through to the living room. As he passed the living room; Eddard spotted Benjen sitting on the sofa, next to a girl, older than him, but younger than Ned, their sister Lyanna. The only family member not at home was Eddard's older brother Brandon, who was in Dorne with his fiancée.

Lyanna looked up at that moment and smiled at Ned; although she was clearly uncomfortable. Ned nodded and made his way through to his father's study.

He knocked and entered. Rickard looked up and smiled; looking relieved.

"Eddard, where did you go?"

Ned sighed. "Sorry dad, I should have told you…I just, went to see Cat."

Rickard immediately picked up on his hesitance and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"What's going on?" He asked in a voice that practically demanded the truth be told.

Taking a shaky breath, Ned admitted. "I'm sorry dad…Cat, Cat is pregnant."

Rickard's eyes widened and he nearly shouted. "What? You…Ned, you got your girlfriend pregnant, you are both only teenagers, still in school."

"I know Dad…"

"Things are already complex enough for this family, in case you've forgotten. Lyanna is pregnant too; with a married man's child I might add." Rickard remarked; his temper getting the better of him.

Ned had a sneaking suspicion that Benjen and Lyanna were eavesdropping by the door. But didn't care, it would save him having to tell them later.

"Dad, I'm sorry; I know, I get it…But, I know Cat." He said at last. "She'll want to keep the baby and I'm standing by her.

Rickard shook his head. "Boy, you better."

Relieved that his father at least wasn't forcing the issue; Ned nodded and left; he had to speak to Cat again.

* * *

Cat found herself returning to the park; she was worked up, in a terrible state again. She had received a text from Ned, telling her he wanted to talk to her again, asking to meet him at the park. Lysa convinced her to go, saying she never gave him a chance earlier.

' _It doesn't make any difference. I know he won't want this baby.'_ She thought miserably. _'He'll hate me for ruining his life.'_

She found Ned, waiting for her; she approached; bracing herself for what she felt was the inevitable.

To her surprise Ned smiled. "Cat, thank the Gods. I was worried you wouldn't come."  
"Ned, I…" She didn't know what to say.

But then, Ned spoke again. "Cat; listen, I know you, I know you'll want to keep the baby…I love you and I'm by your side, no matter what…Truth be told, I want this baby too; it's our baby; Cat."

With that he hugged her and, bursting into happy tears; Cat returned the embrace; overjoyed that, contrary to what she thought, she had Ned's love and support.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: Growing Fast**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **wazzup11: LOL, yeah, well, good question :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
WeylandCorp4: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, really, wow :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Lord Motem: Thanks.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them and Ned's father.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Catelyn shook her head; this was a bad idea, she knew it. She couldn't understand what Lysa was thinking, or why she agreed to it. After Ned had promised her to be by her side and support her, he told her of his family's reactions. They were mostly supportive, although his father and sister were slightly concerned.

' _My family won't be the same, surely; Lysa supports me…But dad, he…Gods, Edmure's too young to understand, who knows what he'll think.'_ She fretted for probably the tenth time that day. _'Then there's Uncle Brynden, Gods why did Lysa have to invite him?'_

Lysa's idea, for Cat explaining her pregnancy to her family had been simple, yet for Cat, terrifying. Lysa decided it would be better, rather than trying to catch up with the family at various moments, to instead try and talk to them all together, so she had organized a family dinner, so that they'd all be present and Cat could tell them the news then. It was then Lysa entered the room.

"Hey Cat, everyone's ready, are you?" She asked at once.

Cat turned to her sister, shaking her head. "Lysa, this isn't…I'm not sure I can…"

Lysa immediately hurried over, taking Catelyn's hands. "No Cat, no time for doubts, this is the best way…It's far better to get it all over and done with, than telling us all individually. Imagine how all that waiting would make you feel."

Catelyn bit her lip, Lysa had a point; so she gave up and prepared herself for the dinner.

She entered the dining room and immediately her fears returned; her father was sitting at the head of the table, relaxed for a change; the pressures of work seemed to have left him for the time being. She felt ashamed that she was going to change that so quickly.

Edmure was as carefree as ever and even her Uncle Brynden was smiling, relaxed, a fact made clear by her father and him no even arguing as they usually did. Lysa smiled encouragingly at Cat and went to take her seat. Taking a slow careful breath and trying to act naturally, Cat made her way to the table and sat down too.

Her father smiled at her warmly.

"Cat, there you are, glad you could join us." He said happily. "Good, now we're all here."

Cat gave a light smile and nodded; not trusting her mouth to work yet. Luckily she was saved when dinner arrived and everybody began eating. Conversation at this time was light, mostly their father talking to Edmure about school; Brynden asking his own questions. The girls also answered any questions about school too. But then it came, the question Cat was dreading.

"So, Cat…?" Brynden asked. "How are things with you and Eddard?"

Cat tensed; she could see her father's expression; how it had changed slightly.

Cat knew why he reacted that way; while he thought well of Ned, Hostor was somewhat disappointed in the Stark family. His reasoning being simple, Lyanna Stark's pregnancy, she was just sixteen, younger than even Ned and Cat. He felt they were making a mistake by allowing her to keep the baby, as she chose to do, stating she was setting herself up for ruining her life.

' _Now I'm about to reveal I'm in the exact same position.'_ She thought to herself in dismay. _'Oh Gods, why this…why play such a cruel joke on me.'_

Still she did her best to remain calm. "We're fine, thank you, Uncle."

Hostor nodded and quickly tried to change the subject. "Well, Lysa, it was good of you to get us all together like this."

Brynden rolled his eyes but Lysa's reply caught Hostor off guard and made Cat realize that it was now or never.

"Well dad, I thought it would be good for us all to see each other…Especially since there is some, important news to share."

There was silence and Cat silently cursed her sister, before giving in.

"She's right, I…I have something I need to say." She said at last. "I…I'm pregnant, Ned's baby."

There was a stunned silence around the table; Cat watched as her father's expression changed several times, ranging from shock, anger, horror, disgust and back again. Lysa smiled softly at Cat, trying to reassure her and Cat knew her sister was on her side at least. Then finally, Edmure broke the silence.

"Wow, cool, congratulations Cat." He said rapidly, hugging her.

She smile softly, returning the hug, relieved that her brother was there too, so too was her Uncle who then spoke.

"Indeed, congratulations." He said with a smile. "If there's anything you need, you can always ask me…"

"Excuse me!" Her father burst out and Cat flinched, this was it. "Am I the only one who sees the problem here!?"  
Cat shook her head. "Dad, please…"

Hostor shook her head. "You're too young for this, I thought I raised you better, how could you be so careless!?"  
"Dad…" Lysa gasped.

It was too late, Cat knew that look in her father's eye and knew right away he would not stand for this.

* * *

Cat sat trembling on the bed; as she anticipated her father immediately started talking of fixing her 'mistake'. She refused, knowing he intended to have her abort the baby; the rest of the family stood by her side. Enraged by this, her father threw her out, practically disowned her, leaving her devastated. Thankfully, her Uncle took her in and she was now staying with him.

' _Gods, I knew dad wouldn't take it well, but this…I…I need to, I need to call Ned.'_ She thought rapidly.

She quickly dialled his number and he answered promptly.

"Hi Cat." He greeted her.

She bit her lip. "Ned, I…"

He caught the sadness in her voice and was instantly concerned. "Cat, what's wrong?"

"I told my family, about being pregnant and my dad, he, he lost it, he tried to force me to abort and when I refused he threw me out." She said all at once, the words coming out in a rush as her tears burst forth.

There was silence for a moment, before Ned spoke. "Gods, Cat, I…I'm so sorry, where, are you, I'll come see you."

Cat shook her head. "I'm at my Uncle Brynden's, everybody else was alright with it…Don't, I'll, I'll be okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

She could tell he didn't like it, but he agreed and they hung up. Cat let out a sigh and knew it wasn't just her father; she was soon going to have to face another issue, school.

* * *

End of chapter, poor Cat, things didn't go so well here :( Read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: Growing Fast**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it was hard, but she does have support :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, he's 12, he doesn't fully understand the implications, but even so, I feel he would still support Cat if he did.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it was hard and didn't go completely well; yeah and Lysa too :)  
WeylandCorp4: Thanks and yeah, it's good.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah, but at least the others are helping her.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, yeah :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, well, we can only wait and see.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Catelyn sighed sadly as she sat in what was now her room at her uncle's house. She was still dismayed over her father throwing her out. But she was more in control now, the pain a dull ache more than anything else.

' _Still, it hurts…Gods, I can't believe it's come to this; at least the rest of the family accepts it.'_ She thought sadly, before fretting again. _'Oh Gods, what is Lysa and Edmure are in trouble now, because of me.'_

She shook her head, the very thought of that filled her with dread; she hated the thought of her siblings suffering because they supported her. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down; she knew getting worked up wouldn't help her; in fact, it would be detrimental to her and the baby. So, taking the time to calm down she tried instead to focus on the good side.

She smiled lightly. _'Ned's still keeping in touch, so anxious…He'll be a good father, I know it. He'll stick by me, we'll get through this together I'm sure.'_

A stronger feeling of hope buoying her up at that point, she decided to head downstairs. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she was surprised by a knock at the door.

' _Uncle Brynden didn't say he was expecting anyone?'_ She wondered; curious.

She made her way to the door and answered it, wondering who could be here and what they wanted.

She was surprised, when she answered the door to find a familiar girl there. Sixteen years old with long braided brown hair and grey eyes, as well as the familial long face and a slight bump on her stomach.

"Lyanna?" She gasped.

Ned's sister grinned. "Hey Cat, Ned told me you were living with your uncle now."

She nodded; still surprised. "What um, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." Lyanna replied.

Cat was even more surprised now; nonetheless she let Lyanna into the house and closed the door behind her. Brynden then called out from his office.

"Cat, who was at the door?"

She called back. "It's Lyanna, Uncle, Ned's sister."

Brynden replied at once. "Ah, I see, welcome Lyanna, you two be careful now."

"Thanks you Mr. Tully." Lyanna called back, with a smirk.

"Don't call me that; makes me sound old." He said immediately. "Brynden is fine."

The two laughed and headed upstairs to Cat's room. Cat noted that, while further along in her pregnancy than Cat herself, Lyanna didn't seem to tire as easily. Just climbing the stairs now left Cat worn out, and her pregnancy was, at most, a month or two along. They sat on the bed and took a moment, just sitting. It was clear Lyanna wanted to say something; Cat was waiting curiously; wondering what it was.

Finally Lyanna grinned and turned to Cat.

"You know, when Ned told me you were pregnant, I was surprised." She admitted "I never imagined you and him…you know, ever going that far. At least, not until marriage."

Cat bowed her head, blushing slightly. "We were…I don't know, it was like we just lost ourselves."

Lyanna nodded, gently putting a hand to her still small baby bump. "I know the feeling."

There was another silence, more comfortable than the first, Cat smiled, glad that Lyanna had come to try and cheer her up. While she initially felt intimidated by her wildness, Cat eventually began to grow close to the Stark girl; it surprised her in a way.

"You know, something just occurred to me." Lyanna said. "Our kids will be born, pretty close together…They'll be cousins yeah, but, think about it, we'll be raising them practically like brothers."

Catelyn smiled too, she liked the thought of that, but she noticed something, the look in Lyanna's eyes as she thought about her child.

' _There's something behind that smile.'_ She noticed.

She was worried about it; worried about how, whatever she was thinking, might affect Lyanna and her unborn baby. She had to try and get to the bottom of this, to help Lyanna, maybe, hopefully, to ease her mind.

Cat turned to face Lyanna and gently reached out to her.

"Lyanna, what's wrong, I can see something is troubling you."

Lyanna tensed for a second, but then sighed and bowed her head. Cat was shocked to see tears forming in her eyes.

"Lyanna…"

She shook her head. "I…I just don't get it, I messed up, I messed up bad. I slept with Rhaegar; a married man, I'm carrying his child, it just doesn't…"

She burst into tears and Cat, shocked by this, hugged her. "Lyanna, what…?"

So far, nothing had been revealed that Cat didn't already know. It was well known that twenty-one year old Rhaegar Targaryen, the son of President Aerys Targaryen, was the father of Lyanna's baby, despite being married to Elia Martell; with whom he already had two children.

Lyanna recovered enough to speak. "I know; I just don't get it, I feel so horrible; every time I see Elia Martell, I'm reminded of the fact that I'm the girl who her husband had in his bed, the one he fucked and impregnated. Yet my family all stand by me and, his family…"

"What about them?" Cat asked softly.

She had never seen Lyanna like this, it was like everything she had held back before was now coming loose.

Finally Lyanna let out a shuddering gasp.

"I don't understand how they can be so caring; they don't treat me like a slut or monster." She said shakily. "Even Elia, with her Dornish spirit I suppose, doesn't react that badly…Rhaegar has…has sorted things with her, there is still a strain, but he's trying. All the same, he still wants to be part of the child's life, even if from a distance."

Cat nodded. "That's good though, isn't it?"

Lyanna let out an ironic laugh. "I suppose, but it just confuses me. Then there's Aerys, he is against it, but he's, you know…Worse, he's trying to…"

Cat felt fear, worried about what Aerys Targaryen, who was rumoured to be mentally unbalanced, was trying.

"He wants to take my baby away from me; he's trying to force me to give my baby to Rhaegar." Lyanna burst out, more tears falling.

Cat gasped, horrified and hugged her boyfriend's sister tighter. "Lyanna, he can't, that won't…What did Rhaegar say, do you know?"

"He refused." Lyanna whispered.

"There you go then." Cat said softly. "No matter what Aerys tries, if Rhaegar says no…He has no right to force you to do anything, you'll be okay, we'll all be okay, I know it."

Lyanna took a shaky breath and wiped away her tears, nodding, looking much better. Cat was relieved, not only had she helped Lyanna, but she knew Lyanna would help her, she had someone who understood her in all this.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: Growing Fast**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, she had a difficult time.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you liked them.  
WeylandCorp4: As we discussed in PMs, no.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Catelyn bit her lip, shifting awkwardly; she stood in front of the mirror, trying to suppress her fear. It was the end of the weekend and now she was going back to school, she had heard sadly that, somehow, word had got out and now the school knew she was pregnant. She knew it was necessary for the teachers and faculty to know; but word had somehow spread to the other pupils.

' _Urhg, I just know those other girls are…just what I needed.'_ She thought, dismayed.

Shaking her head she fixed her uniform and made sure she was ready. The girl's uniform for her school consisted of a black pleated skirt, typically a couple of inches above the knee, a white shirt, red tie; a black blazer; white knee high socks and black polished shoes.

The boy's uniform was similar only with black trousers, a white regular length socks instead. She shook her head and headed downstairs, she just prayed that things wouldn't be as bad as she feared. Brynden was waiting for her at the table.

"Morning Cat, breakfast is ready."

Cat smiled weakly but nodded, she prayed the morning sickness wouldn't kick in as she began to eat. Thankfully she managed fine and soon, Brynden was driving her to school.

When they pulled up at the school gates, Cat let out a shaky breath. Brynden smiled gently to her.

"It'll be alright Cat; I don't know how it happened, but you'll manage." He told her. "Don't forget, no matter what people say, you have people who support you."

Cat smiled and nodded. "Thank you Uncle."

So, taking a deep breath, she got out of the car and made her way into the school. He could hear the whispering, could feel the eyes on her. She did her best to ignore it and made her way to where Ned, Lyanna and Benjen were gathered, along with Lysa. Lysa immediately hugged her when she joined them.

"Cat; Thank the Gods you're okay?" She said.

Cat nodded. "It's fine Lysa, Uncle Brynden's taking good care of me."

Lysa smiled, relieved; after throwing her out and disowning her, her father had ensured that neither of her siblings could contact her. But there was nothing he could do about school. Cat smiled as she and Ned embraced and kissed before they all began to walk through the school. Cat could hear the whispers again, feel the stares.

Lysa scowled. "Honestly, don't they have anything better to talk about?"

Cat shook her head. "Lysa, just leave it."

Lyanna sighed. "I agree with Lysa Cat, what gives them the right to judge…Besides, they didn't act this way about me, why should they do it towards you?"

Cat bit her lip, not wanting to admit she knew the answer to that.

It was horrible, the way some people thought; but she knew Lyanna wasn't mocked for her pregnancy because, in a way, those very people expected it. They took Lyanna's wild attitude to mean she was more likely to end up a teen parent. She kept those thoughts to herself, the last thing she wanted to do was agitate Lyanna.

' _Disgusting, they think just because she's…wild and such, that she's a slut…That's not fair.'_ She thought angrily. _'Yet now, in my case, they find it a joke, something to mock. Why are they so horrible?'_

She continued to dwell on those thoughts as she reached her first class of the day. It wasn't until morning break that Cat found herself seriously facing problems from those girls. She was alone; the others all in different classes, and had been cornered by her detractors.

"Get away from me." She said as she found herself cornered.

The girls just laughed and one of them spoke.

"Hah, listen to this pathetic slut." She jeered. "Who would've thought goody-two shoes Cat would get pregnant."

Another laughed. "Yeah, who would've thought she even knew how to fuck, oh, is it even her lame boyfriend's baby?"

A third jumped on that. "Good point; he's just as bad as her, maybe worse. She must've found someone else; someone desperate and willing enough to fuck her."

Tears sprung up in Catelyn's eyes, shocked at the rumours they were spreading, worse of all, even suggesting she'd cheat on Ned.

It was then salvation arrived, from a very unexpected source.

"SHUT UP!" A female voice yelled. "What is wrong with you idiots!?"

All eyes turned, even Cat's which were wide in disbelief. Standing there was a girl of seventeen, with long glossy blonde hair and green eyes, she was exceptionally beautiful. Cat was shocked that, of all people, Cersei Lannister, was taking her defence.

The girls taunting Cat were immediately fearful; they knew Cersei was the daughter of the richest man in Westeros and was easily the most popular girl in school. Therefore she had the means to make the social lives of these girls a living hell. Immediately they hurried away and Cat continued to stare in disbelief.

"Cersei…?"

Cersei turned to her and shook her head. "I can't stand idiots like that; honestly, they think it's right to mock someone for something like that. Honestly…"

Cat smiled lightly. "Thank you."

"Whatever; don't think this means we're friends Tully; I just told you, I only did it because I couldn't stand those bitches and their shit." Cersei replied before turning to leave.

Cat almost laughed at that; but took a calming breath, hopeful that at least, things would be different now. She left and soon managed to find Ned and the others.

"Cat…?" He asked worried; seeing her expression.

She told him about what happened, surprising them all. Sure enough, the rest of the day passed by without any real issues for Cat; it also helped her see just who actually wanted to help her. Such as Petyr who came up to her at lunch and offered to help her with anything she needed, she thanked him for that, grateful.

Catelyn sighed, school was over and she was glad, it had been a rather tense day, even after the taunts had stopped; she was still the subject of stares and whispers. Nonetheless apart from that one incident, it wasn't as bad as she feared.

She had changed and was simply passing time until dinner now, when suddenly there was a knock at the door. She listened as her uncle answered it, there was some quiet conversation but then to her surprise, her uncle called up to her.

"Cat, it's for you."

Confused she made her way downstairs and was surprised to see Ned there.

"Ned?"

He smiled. "Hi Cat, I um, I thought I'd surprise you and come take you to dinner."

She gasped at that and then laughed and agreed. Brynden smiled and wished them well as they headed off to a nearby restaurant. Soon they were seated and made their orders.

Cat smiled widely. "So, Ned, what brought this on?"

"I just…thought after what you put up with at school, it would be good." He said. "Also, I wanted to tell you something."

She was surprised at that. "Oh, what is it?"

He took a deep breath and spoke. "I've said this before, but I mean it Cat, I swear, I love you, and always will."

Cat smiled gently, touched by his dedication to her and they kissed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: Growing Fast**

Chapter 6 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked that bit :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed them; well, like she said, it didn't mean they're friends, it was just the fact she can't stand girls like those bullies.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
WeylandCorp 4: Yeah, they can be, oh trust me, I know, I've seen and heard of things like this myself.  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked her :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Ned bit his lip, worried as he heard Lyanna groan; he looked over at where she was seated on the couch, a hand on her swollen stomach. He approached her, noting her pained expression.

"Lya, are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

She looked up at him and grit her teeth. "I'm fine Ned, it's just cramps."

Ned shook his head; this wasn't the first time Lyanna had acted like this. They had been worried, especially as the pain seemed really bad; so they had taken her to hospital. The doctors confirmed that it was cramps; she just seemed to be suffering them really badly.

"Are you sure now; I meant, I…"

Lyanna then suddenly snapped. "Gods, Ned, I'm fine!"

He stepped back and she seemed to realize what just happened and bowed her head.

"Sorry Ned, I…I didn't mean…"

He shook his head and stepped towards her again. "It's alright Lyanna. I get it."

He realized that it was her hormones acting up. She nonetheless continued to insist she was fine, so he decided to give her some privacy and left the living room. He could not deny however that he was still worried about his sister; despite everything, it was clear her pregnancy was quite hard; especially as there was still the tension regarding her fear of what would happen to the baby after birth.

When he exited the living room he nearly jumped when he heard someone else spoke.

"Is she alright?"

He turned and saw Cat standing there; looking at him worriedly, also resting a hand on her stomach as she was starting to show too.

"Oh…Yeah." He replied; feeling guilty.

She noticed his expression and felt worried. "Are you sure, you look, upset."

He sighed and took her head. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't…"

Cat was surprised by this. "Sorry, for what?"

"I just, feel guilty, I am so worried about Lyanna, but you're pregnant too, I should be…" He began to explain.

Quickly realizing what he meant, Cat smiled. "It's fine Ned, Lyanna's your sister, she needs you too. Plus, I'm doing well, don't worry about me."

Ned smiled, relaxing and they gently kissed. Just then there was a knock at the door, surprising them, they turned just in time to see Rickard answer the door. He stiffened and Ned gasped. Standing there, in the doorway, was Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia.

"What are you doing here?" Rickard growled. "Haven't you done enough?"

Rhaegar sighed sadly. "Mr. Stark; I understand you are angry, but…"

Rickard's expression turned even darker. "Angry, that's an understatement, you think…"

"Please Mr. Stark; we have something important to talk to Lyanna about." Elia said; remaining calm and polite.

Rickard sighed and shook his head before, grudgingly, stepping back and allowing them inside.

Once inside, Rickard left for his study, muttering to himself. Sharing an awkward glance, Ned and Cat approached their unexpected guests.

"Mr. Targaryen, sir." Cat greeted him softly.

They both turned to face them and smiled in greeting.

Rhaegar nodded. "Eddard Stark, Catelyn Tully, it's nice to see you again."

Ned smiled too. "Yeah, Lyanna is in the living room."

They thanked him and Cat felt her face heat up as Elia paused, glancing down at Cat's swollen stomach.

"You too?" She queried softly.

Cat nodded and Elia gently smiled before looking over at Ned. "You take good care of her."

Ned smiled and replied at once. "I will."

Following that Rhaegar and Elia headed through to the living room. Lyanna looked up, clutching her aching back and was surprised, even a little fearful, when she saw the two of them standing there.

"R-Rhaegar…Elia…?" She gasped.

They both greeted her and then, to her surprise, it was Elia who approached and sat down next to her, gently rubbing her back, trying to ease her pain.

"Elia…"

Elia shook her head. "You already know how I feel Lyanna…No point now on dwelling in the past. We have to consider the future."

Lyanna paused at that, worried about the implications of her words.

Elia's smile however didn't imply anything ominous; it was too relaxed. Rhaegar had sat down on the other couch and things were silent for a moment until finally he spoke.

"We have actually got some good news Lyanna." He explained. "We've managed to finally put a stop to my father's nonsense."

Lyanna started at that, hope building within her. "You…You mean…?"

They nodded and Lyanna felt relief swelling within her; she would be able to keep her baby, nobody was threatening to take the baby away from her now. Seeing her expression brighten Elia laughed lightly.

"Yes. Don't worry about a thing dear, we'll help you out too."

"Really?" Lyanna asked, surprised.

Rhaegar nodded. "It's the least I could do. After all…"

He trailed off and Lyanna bit her lip. Luckily Elia decided to change the subject slightly.

"So, have you had a scan yet, do you know what you're having yet?"

Lyanna smiled at that and nodded. "Yeah actually; just yesterday. I'm, I'm having a boy."

They all smiled; congratulating her; watching them from the doorway, out of sight, was Ned and Cat, smiling happily, relieved for Lyanna's sake that everything seemed to be resolved.

* * *

It was a few days later, Cat and Lyanna were walking together, talking; they had been invited by Elia to a restaurant. It had taken them by surprise; especially since they both received the invitation.

"So, any idea what this is about?" Lyanna asked.

Cat shook her head. "No idea; I got the same invite, out of nowhere."

Lyanna sighed; wondering just what was going on. They soon arrived at the restaurant and, noticing them, one of the waiters came and spoke to them, directing them to a private room at the back. Their curiosity grew until they entered the room.

"SURPRISE!"

They both jumped and then laughed as they saw the others present. Lysa grinned and ran to hug both girls. Elia grinned as she stood by the tables, apart from her father, Cat saw her family was present, the Starks were also present, even Brandon and Ashara had come up from Dorne to see them. Rhaegar sat at the table too; little Rhaenys sat next to her father, her baby brother Aegon on her lap.

"What, what is this?" Lyanna gasped.

Elia explained, smiling. "I spoke to Lysa and we decided to offer you tow a baby shower. Something to make things better for you, after all, it's clear these pregnancies are hard for you. We're all here for you after all."

They both smiled happily, overjoyed at the fact they had such strong support.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: Growing Fast**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them and those scenes :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
WeylandCorp 4: Thanks for reading, of course we've already discussed this :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you liked them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Hostor Tully sat waiting, uncomfortable; he couldn't understand what was going on. It had been several months since that fateful dinner.

' _Yet still, in all that time, Edmure and Lysa continue to defy me.'_ He thought angrily. _'I made it clear, Catelyn is no longer part of the family; but they continue to treat her as such.'_

He was still infuriated that his eldest daughter, the one who always seemed to be the most responsible, could make such an idiotic mistake and nobody saw fit to realize that.

However he felt uneasy, even as he thought that. _'If I truly believe that, why am I here, why did I agree to meet with Rickard Stark?'_

He had been invited by Rickard to meet up; he said he had something important to talk about, relating to Eddard and Catelyn. Despite his anger, Hostor somehow found himself agreeing to the meeting. It was then Rickard arrived and spotting him.

"Ah, Hostor, there you are." He said as he approached, hand extending.

After only a brief reluctance, Hostor shook his hand and they both sat down.

"So what is this all about?" He asked; getting straight to the point. "What is this about your son and Catelyn that you wanted to discuss with me?"

Rickard sighed softly and was quiet for a while, gathering his thoughts.

Finally he sighed and spoke.

"Hostor, I understand why you were angry, I was too when Lyanna ended up pregnant." He said.

Hostor glared. "You are not seriously…"

Rickard shook his head. "I am. Is this truly what you want Hostor, your daughter to no longer be part of your life; for her child to never know his grandfather?"

"She's still a child herself…" Hostor growled.

"Yes, so is Lyanna…even more so as she is younger." Rickard sighed. "But I wouldn't abandon my little girl in her time of need."

Hostor almost flinched at the words spoken by Rickard, as well as his tone.

It was an almost crushing accusation as it slowly dawned on him; this was exactly what he had done. _'Gods, I…'_

"Cat should have known better, she…" He began, trying to defend.

Rickard cut across him. "Now you're making excuses, there are no excuses for your behaviour, why don't you look at yourself and see what a horrible mistake _you_ have made? You dare call yourself a parent; yet do that to your own daughter?"

Hostor wanted to reply to that, he really did, but nothing he could say could alter the fact that Rickard was right.

"Gods, I just…What have I…?"

Rickard's expression softened and he spoke again. "All is not lost, you can still make this right, but you must and soon. Listen, is it truly that bad, the thought of our families expanding."

Hostor didn't know what else to say, but Rickard was right.

* * *

Cat sat wringing her hands, looking from her sister to her uncle.

"This is, this is madness…How could you let him here?" She choked out.

It was hard to move, due to her swollen stomach, but she wanted so badly to just get out of her uncle's house and run. She couldn't understand why, after all this time; suddenly Lysa would show up and say that their father was coming; that he intended to see her.

She had refused of course; but then Brynden told her that he had allowed it and that he would be here soon.

She felt betrayed. "I can't' he'll…"

Lysa shook her head. "Cat listen, relax…Nothing will happen, Uncle Brynden and I will be right here. Just hear dad out, okay."

"Lysa is right Cat, listen, you don't know it, but your father's had…a bit of a wake-up call you could say. Just listen to what he has to say." Brynden told her calmly.

In the end Cat groaned and gave in, there was no other option, for at that moment, the door opened and she heard her father's voice. She bit her lip, watching as her father entered the room. Brynden and Lysa both talked with him quietly, all of them had strangely sombre expressions on their faces. But in the end she was left alone with her father.

She trembled, desperate to find some escape. But then her father spoke.

"Cat I…I don't know where to begin." He said softly, surprising her. "Nothing I say could be adequate, but…I spoke with Rickard and he, helped me see things more clearly. I've been such a fool…"

That startled her. "Dad…?"

He shook his head. "I can't say it any nice of fancy way…But Cat, I am most, sincerely sorry. I was wrong, you needed me and I threw you out, abandoned you…I know I cannot make up for that, but please, I need you to hear me, to understand that I am sorry."

Cat couldn't deny it, hearing this; she knew her father was telling the truth. She was touched, but the pain was still so fresh. In the end, her father left, understanding and deciding to give her time, something she sorely needed.

* * *

Lyanna smiled to herself as she sat in the hospital waiting room. She was with the rest of her family and the Tully's.

She glanced over at Lysa and saw her smirking; she shared her expression, knowing what he was smiling at. Ned was pacing the waiting room, flinching every time Cat screamed. They were in the hospital, waiting for the birth of Ned and Cat's child.

Finally Lyanna laughed. "Ned, calm down, you can stop pacing."

Lysa agreed. "Lyanna's right, you heard the doctors, Cat and the baby are both fine."

"Sorry, can't help it." Ned replied; sounding frantic.

Everybody present just laughed; but there was an undercurrent of worry, after all, despite being pregnant before Cat, Lyanna was yet to give birth. She was worried too, it was past her due date, but a scan showed the baby to still be alright.

Ned sighed and resumed pacing. The others waited as patiently as they could; however they were just as nervous as he was likely. They took comfort however in the doctor's reassurance. Finally however a doctor emerged and smiled as he spoke to them.

"You can come in now, she has done it." He informed them. "It's a boy."

The others all gasped in surprise and soon they all headed in to see Cat and her son.

Soon they were all gathered in the room, smiling as Cat sat in the bed, looking wan but happy. Ned was grinning as he gently took the baby boy and cradled him. He looked so much like Cat, auburn fuzz crowned his head, Tully blue eyes looked around bemusedly, but there were some of the Starks features in him.

"I thought of a name for him." Cat said softly. "Robb."

The others all smiled, agreeing it was a good name, Cat smiled widely for all her family was here too, even her father. Everything was almost perfect now, they now just had to wait and hope for Lyanna, when it was finally her time.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones: Growing Fast**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, a short little epilogue to finish off, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **wazzup11: Yeah well, he had to be told straight; yeah, that's good at least and yup, he is :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yup :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you liked it :)  
WeylandCorp 4: Thanks, yeah, it's sweet, not really an issue but I think he'd have the Tully name until Ned and Cat marry.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's all good now.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Lyanna Stark sighed to herself as she sat, keeping an eye on the kids. It had been three years since the birth of baby Robb. A few weeks afterwards, Lyanna had gone into labour herself; it had been messy and difficult, at one point she had blacked out. When she had woken up, she had been greeted by the terrified faces of her family, all of them scared she wasn't going to make it.

Once she was sufficiently recovered, she held her baby boy in her arms for the first time. He was a true Stark in appearance and manner, she had called him Jon. True to what they said, Rhaegar and Elia had ensured that Aerys could not force the issue and Lyanna kept Jon.

Now, three years later, Lyanna sat, watching over Robb and Jon who were currently playing with Aegon; Rhaenys, now six years old, was sitting up on the couch next to Lyanna, watching her brother with a smile. Lyanna was babysitting for Elia who had a meeting to attend; she wasn't alone either for at that moment Cat entered.

She was now Catelyn Stark, she and Ned had married shortly after turning eighteen, that wasn't all either. Cat sat down with some difficulty, smiling as she rested a hand on her swollen stomach. She was pregnant again; the scan showed this time, it was a girl.

Lyanna grinned, it had been a dramatic and surprising time, but through it, their families had grown stronger and truthfully, she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
